Drifted Apart
by Twilghtpaw
Summary: They've played with each other on ROBLOX, but never met. It's been years since they met and now that they are older, they may first meet.
1. Chapter 1 - Kelli

**Well the beginning of the story. I will be putting these in chapters at random times. Since**

**I haven't finished the WHOLE thing. I've only done the first chapter. This story is about my friends I've met on this game called ROBLOX. If you don't like amateur writing, don't read this. This will include ROBLOX and all. Well I hope you like it. **

Chapter one

Kelli

The ceiling was white. Today was her first day of university. She was barely ready for it, she slowly walked out of bed and took a shower. After she had eaten breakfast, she went onto ROBLOX to check if any of her friends were on. Only powerfuljunior was on. She clicked his name, then 'Invite.' Power had accepted and answered, "Hey Fluffy! :3" Fluffy thought of what to say, it's been years with her friends on ROBLOX but she never met them. "Omg omg. I'm going to university today!" She put in the chat. She thought he could help her, since he'd been in university once. Power answered with a surprised face then said, "Well, lucky you!" She smiled. HBvivian, her longest best friend, would always be online this early, even if she was still in high school. HB was one of the youngest of their group but Mine was a year younger. London, the same as HB's age. Cocoa, which HB knew, same age as her. Kelli next, then power. HB was 17, her last years of high school. Kelli was 18, going to a new place. Then power, was 20. She looked at the time at the bottom of her screen, "6:59." She had enough time to play with him, so they went to his popular game, "Hall of Friends." (Right now it's named, 'Just another test') She went on first, then he did. Kelli worn a same outfit then before, and power looked the same. All her friends did. The only few she met out of all of them, was Vivian who was HB, Leanne who was Cocoa, and Christina who was Mine. They did plan a day for when they meet. Since they were almost adults, they could go to places. Vivian and Leanne had already met and were trying to plan where they could meet Christina and Power. Kelli never met any of them in real life. But Christina thought of a place where they could meet. Right there, in the middle of the United States. It was far, far enough that she couldn't have enough money to get there. The problem was, the three youngest, Vivian, Leanne, London and Christina, were too young still. Their parents still took care for them since they were in high school. They had to do it in 2 years. Kelli and Power played a game, until she had to leave. She grabbed her backpack. And left for university.


	2. Chapter 2 - London

**Second chapter...yay! Well it takes me lots of time to make LONG and descriptive stories, trying to get ideas for this. I LOVE making this story because it makes me imagine more, but I don't have much time since I have school and extra work. Sorry if I am VERY slow on this, I hope you can live with it.**

Chapter 2

London

Everything around her was a blur. The voices. The people. Then her vision cleared up. She was in her math class, until she heard a text come from her backpack. _Oh fuck…._ All her classmates looked at her curiously. She hoped the teacher didn't notice, then he looked at her straight in the eye. She knew what he meant, London took out her phone then checked the text. It was Vivian, "Hey! I thought of a place we could meet. You're in Texas, and I'm in California so that could make our meeting place in Arizona!" She put her phone away, she couldn't text back now, it was 10:00 AM while where Vivian lived, 8:00 AM. After hours of lessons and paper, she answered back, "Well, summer is coming soon! I could ask my parents if I could go there for summer." Vivian quickly texted back, "Okay." _Looks like we'll be meeting soon._ London almost squealed out loud with happiness. Her mom came in with a laundry basket and a few clothes in it. "Hey, I'll just get your laundry, if you're okay." London nodded and went back to texting with Vivian. After 30 minutes, then an hour of playing ROBLOX with Vivian and Power, she then had something interesting happen to her. At her door, a man in a tuxedo was there. Her mom went to answer the door, while she hid near, listening to every word. "Hello ma'am, I would like to give you a free vacation to anywhere you want!" Right when he said that, she noticed the cameraman. My mother's eyes were filled with surprise, but joy. "Oh my gosh! I need to tell my daughter!" She was giggling with excitement. The cameraman characterized about what they could do and what could they not. He said they were to choose to go anywhere for a week, they would have a 1,000 dollar gift card for anything. Then she wondered, _I could meet one of my friends!_ She thought of going to California, since it was appealing and two of her friends were there. She thought of going to Vivian's city, it did have a beach, which her mom would LOVE. The man left her mother, with a bundle of paper. Her mom called for her and London crawled back to her room, walking out of it. Her mom told her about everything, which she knew, and she was going to let London choose the place. London thought about where to go again, she did know Vivian and Power more longer than the others, but would it be worth it. She knew she could regret it, but she answered, "California." Her mom smiled. They were going to have to leave in two weeks and she needed to tell Vivian first.

A week later, she was already packed. Vivian and her were talking on the phone about how it would be like, "So, you should meet me at this library that I LOVE!" Vivian said. They kept talking about how they will meet and everything. Her mom was bragging to her friends about it and was actually yelling to the phone. London looked around her room, she was actually going to miss this home she'd lived in for a while.


End file.
